


Next Time Around

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [6]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Macaque keeps showing up and its beginning to get on Tylas nerves. Aside from it Boa has used an amulet thats begun to change people into clay and obey him. How can they get everyone back to normal again?
Relationships: KojiRaya/KojiJin, Tang/pigsy
Series: Bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Next Time Around

Chapter 22  
I’m Supposed to Wait?

6 months Later

It was a sunny day in July and Pigsy and Tang closed up the shop on weekends now. Suna loved days like these, she was able to see her parents more, and school was annoying even though it was a must. She had learned how to do a lot of things, although she still only read a little, it was a lot better then she did before. 

Tang watched as his adopted daughter jumped onto a leaf that blew in the gentle breeze. Her tail was all he could see in the high grass. Pigsy chuckled as she stood up with the leaf in her mouth. He tapped her nose and she spat it out. 

“Good girl, but uh...don’t put dirty things into your mouth. You donno where they’ve been.” Well he was right. It was on the ground till the wind picked it up. Suna giggled, her fur was a brilliant white color while the tips were pink. A lot like cherry blossom petals. 

Tyla looked up from the blanket as her son Tao crawled across the grass and looked at the ducks as they swam by. He turned and looked at her, while pointing. 

“Du…” He didn’t speak well yet, just in cut words or just small words. 

“Yes Tao, Ducks.” He smiled and bounced in place. He was a very happy boy, and hardly cried unless he really needed something. Tyla scooped him up and cradled him in her arms nuzzling him. He giggled pulling on her fingers and nuzzled her. 

“Don’t coddle him Tyla. Boy has to become a man.” Wukong laughed at MKs words. 

“Tomorrow he can be a man, let him be a child today. He still has a lot of time to grow.” Wukong tickled Tao’s feet. He squealed and grabbed his hand and crawled across Tylas shoulder onto Wukongs and sat down. 

“Yeye…” He whispered and nuzzled him. His tail wrapped around the arm. Yomi looked down from the tree raining cherry blossoms onto him. He giggled and swatted a few playfully. 

“Just don’t eat them.” Yomi was now five years old and at least a few inches taller then she was before. It was odd that she was growing slower then most of the kids at school but Tang did say she might just shoot up like a weed one day. We’ll never know till it happened. 

“Alright, come eat.” Pigsy called out. The children seemed to be first in line. Tyla let Tao crawl in front of her, under her and Yomi’s watchful eye. 

“Just think, she would be a great big sister.” MK said. Wukong laughed and shook his head. 

“No...no more kids. You were an added bonus. I have four kids, and a grandkid with more on the way. I’m content.” He ruffled MKs hair and chuckled watching the boy push his hand away. 

It had been two years now since the boy snatched the staff from the Demon Bull Family and ran. He was 18 now and a full time trainee under Wukong. Pigsy knew the kid wouldn’t work for him forever and now that Tyla had come back after some...considerable persuasion from her sister that lasted all of three seconds. She decided to stay till after the cub was born. 

“Here ya go kiddo.” Pigsy put a small plate down in front of Tao who looked at the cut up apple, cheese, and crackers. He was able to eat hard food now, just not in big portions. 

“Oh no he’s mobile!” Tyla looked up at the tree and hissed. Such a noise hardly ever came out of the female monkey. Tang grabbed up Suna protectively as well as Pigsy covering them himself. Hugging them tightly. 

“Hey I’m not here to cause trouble.” Macaque said as his eyes seemed to be on his son. “But there seems to be a lot of noise in the wolf clan. Might want to go check.” Tao watched Macaque as he walked past. Tyla held him close as the monkey faded into the shadows. 

“Why would he…?” Tyla heard the howl from across the glade. Tao held onto her shoulder as she jumped up and began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Next time Around

Chapter 23  
Wait...what?

It would seem that it was a race. They all knew that Tang and Pigsy weren’t going to run there, they’d probably use a car. But the monkey family ran, as fast as they could. Tao giggled, throwing his arms into the wind, and Yomi held onto MKs jacket. Doing her best to hold on as he ran. Wukong broke through the barrier and landed there first. He looked up as two wolf clan men held up their hands. Wukong growled at them wanting an explanation as to why he was being stopped from seeing his daughter. 

“She's changing into something more...accessible for the midwife.” Jin looked up from the steps just under the doorway. He was ringing his hands as he waited. 

“At least let him sit down. I’m sure he’s just as nervous as I am.” The guards looked at him and nodded.

Wukong walked up the steps and sat down next to Jin. 

“Hows she doing?” Wukong asked. Jin let out a long breath trying to steal himself for the conversation. 

“She was out with me in the gardens. Not doing anything strenuous as the doctors said. She was just pulling weeds. She stood up, and her water broke. She just turned to me as calmly as could be. ‘Jin call the midwife, it's time.’ she’s always so calm.`` Jin shook his head looking up at Tyla and shook his head. “Now she’s having to deal with this pain, a pain I can’t take away.” 

That too was a concern of Tyla’s. She would do anything to take this pain away, but it was all part of motherhood and the journey it would be. She nodded, taking his hand. 

“Pray Buddah makes this an easy one. It's all we can do for her, she will do as she must, as a mother should.” She sighed as she watched both Wukong, and Jin put their hands together and sigh. She turned, hearing the noodle cart pull up not too far off. Tang stepped out along with Pigsy, and Suna. Yomi looked up at her friend and walked over. 

“My sister’s in there, getting ready.” Suna had never been to the wolf clan area. There were several growls aimed at them. Tang picked her up and held her close. 

“An attack on her is an attack on our family.” MK said to them. 

“But she’s a fox spirit.” One of the guards said. 

“You heard him.” Wukong snapped at them. To Wukong a threat from MK was just as much a threat from himself since MK was his successor. The wolves didn’t seem to want to leave her alone. “She is the daughter of Tang and Pigsy now and they are brothers to me.” Wukong told them. 

The door slightly opened and a half wolf woman stepped out and sighed. 

“Now we wait.” It was Jin’s mother. 

“Wait...how long?” MK asked. 

“Only Buddha knows.” She said and sat down at the table along the side of the porch. Yomi walked up to her and asked her several questions since other than Tyla she was the only other mother she knew. 

After several hours of waiting, eating sandwiches that Sandy brought and sitting back.

silently the midwife opened the door and ran out for a moment grabbing blankets and running back in again. Tyla looked nervous; she found that she had a hand in hers without realizing it. She looked up at MK who was just as nervous and scared as she was. Yomi had gotten silent and curled into a little ball on her dad's lap. Sandy had practically made a hole in the ground where he had been pacing. 

The door burst open and the doctor called out. 

“Tang we need an extra pair of hands!” Tang jumped up and ran inside the door closing, but not before they heard Raya scream out in pain. 

“And we wanted to do that?!” Pigsy gulped looking at Sandy who nodded. 

“Do...that?” MK asked. 

“Yeah, Tang, Pigsy, and Sandy were pregnant a long time ago. Things happened, and they lost the kids…” Wukong shrugged. 

“How?” 

He was interrupted by the door opening and Tang peaked out. 

“Is she alright?!” Tyla practically yelled pushing past Tang, Tao asleep in her arms. It was well past his bedtime. She walked into the bedroom where a woman was washing an infant in a small tub...and another in the doctors arms as he was documenting everything. 

“Right at 10:19pm…” Tyla looked from one to the other and then at Raya who had bags under her eyes and sweat beading up on her forehead. 

“Hey lookit...you made two?!” Tyla said and smiled. 

“Must run in the family.” Raya smiled. She heard a thump behind her. Tyla looked down seeing Wukong. 

“Eh...thought it was Jin...just leave him there.”


	3. Chapter 3

Next time Around

Chapter 24  
Long Day

It was a huge crowd standing outside the door after Wukong woke back up again laying in bed with his head on Raya’s shoulder. Luckily he had only been out for at least five minutes. But when he opened his eyes he could see the infants being passed around the room from arm to arm of their rather large family. 

“The one with the red dot on his forehead is the eldest.” She told him. “His name is Rae. The other one, the little girl's name is Min. She's...very loud.” The little girl clung to everyone that held her. The boy on the other hand seemed to just glare at everyone. But when there was a loud howl outside the wolf pack went outside. Raya sighed as she listened to the community howl. 

“Is that just...there thing?” Wukong asked as they held the infants close to them. 

“This day is special. Today they tell the gods there thanks. Normally it's just the leader that’ll howl and the generals would answer. Tonight, it's everyone, young and old.” The male tried his best to howl too. It was a very short burst that caused most everyone to hear to stop howling and giggle. 

“You did good.” Wukong patted Raya’s head as she lay her cheek on his shoulder. She was exhausted, and fell asleep soon after all the howling ended. 

“Dad? We should go and let them rest. They have help, lots of it. Besides...I think mine needs to lay down.” She leaned forward kissing her sister's forehead. She leaned into the contact not waking up. 

Jin looked up at Wukong having the little girl in his arms. Her ears were a lot more monkey than wolf while the boy looked to be more wolf than monkey. Wukong nearly jumped out of his skin as Jin placed her in his. 

“You haven’t held her yet. Rae is with my father if you want to hold him.” Wukong looked up at Kouchi who looked like he was making a major effort not to cry. A huge brute of a wolf trying to hold back tears was almost comical. 

MK sighed as he watched Wukong approach his grandson. 

“It's okay to let yourself show emotion. Even for men to cry. I’d like to see them say it's unmanly...to us.” Wukong said. Kouchi curled in letting himself cry. 

“You aren’t going to start crying?” Yomi asked, being a little too afraid to go too close to the infants just yet. She’d have all the time in the universe to get to know them. For now, she was content to know that they were alive and well. MK held out his hand, she took it and yawned. 

He walked by the noodle cart. Pigsy handed a sleeping Suna to Tang. 

“Daww she tried to make it to see them.” MK said looking over the little fox girl. She yipped in her sleep and her tail subconsciously wagged. 

“A valiant effort I’m sure.” Tang said looking down at his daughter running his fingers through her hair and kissing it. MK felt Yomi climb up and into his arms pulling his jacket around herself. Looks like Yomi planned to do the same thing. It was well past midnight now. 

“Hey dad!” Wukong looked up from patting Kouchi’s back. “Imma take Yomi to my place!” He called. He nodded letting MK go. The secret place they had been building was a house for himself. It wasn’t very big but with some help, advice, and materials from the wolf clan it was pretty big compared to what the girls had originally. He turned out to be a pretty good handyman. 

Now he made furniture rather than worked in a noodle shop which was fun for him. He got to use his hands, and imagination. He didn’t mind that at all. He wasn’t late for work, his pay depended on everyone else, he didn’t have to wake up so early, and even better he could sit back and relax a little. No more stress and he could train a lot. 

MK opened the door and walked into his place and walked up the short staircase to the loft where he lay Yomi down and covered her up. He heard the door close and heard someone come up the steps to the loft. He chuckled as Tyla crawled into the bed and lay down next to Yomi. 

“They were so small compared to Yomi and Tao.” Tyla whispered, pulling a blanket up onto the kids. MK scooted down putting his head on the pillow. 

“I don’t really know how small Yomi was, but if she was three when I met her and she was so tiny then...I can’t imagine how small she was when you first got her. 

Tyla pointed to the tip of her hand to the middle of her forearm. 

“That small.” She said, yawning behind her hand. 

“I’m almost...scared to see mine...someday.” MK’s eyes started to close on their own. 

A few moments later the door opened again and a pair of golden eyes watched them sleeping in the loft. Tyla on one side and MK on the other. Both kids were sleeping between them in their protective arms. A soft growl escaped his lips as he glared.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Time Around

CHapter 25  
House Hunting

It had become apparent that having a child around in a small apartment, especially one as prone to impulsive running on rainy days needed a bigger place. So After some considerable thought, and a bigger position at the college Tang and Pigsy decided to buy a house. Nothing too big, a small two bedroom home wouldn’t be too expensive...right?

The old woman that was showing them around the grey colored home looked up as Suna went from one room to the next sniffing the air. She knew that the previous owners owned a dog. It smelled like one, gross wet dog smell. 

“What do you think Suna? Do you like this one?” Suna looked out in the yard and then up at her dads. Pigsy shook his head. 

“Not this one, it just doesn’t feel right.” Pigsy said. Luckily the woman was patient and she loved little kids.

Tang walked downstairs and shook his head. “It feels stuffy. Not enough natural light.” 

“Alright onto the next one which is right across the street. It's a lot bigger and a barn style home. It's an open floor plan.” The woman droned on and on about it. Suna ignored her for the most part. She had one hand in hers and she didn’t really mind. She looked up at Tang who looked down at her and winked, she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Alright here we go.” She opened the door. The house was empty, but the bright blue walls felt welcoming. There were large windows on the front, and you could see right into the kitchen, There was a room on one end, and another on the other end. 

Pigsy looked at Tang, before he looked at Suna who walked over to the window. The backyard had a small garden and a play area. Fully fenced in. She bounced up and down and giggled. 

“This one dad! This one Baba!” She giggled her tail going a mile a minute. 

“Well we won’t be able to move in instantly Suna. We have steps to take.” 

“Next week?” She tried. The realtor giggled behind her hand. 

“Oh she’s so precious.” She giggled. “What do you two think?” 

One looked at the other unable to hold the smile on their faces. Pigsy chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah, this one.” His phone rang. He held up his finger. “One of my employees.” He stepped outside just as Tang heard MK on the other line just as loud as if he were right next to him. 

“Macaque kidnapped Tao!” He yelled. Tangs mouth went dry, he felt Suna hug him tightly. 

“Tao’s just a baby. Why would he take him?” She asked. 

“Does Macaque not know?” Pigsy asked. 

“Know what?” Oh no...Pigsy cleared his throat and looked at Tang who saw what happened when the tiger was attacked by Tyla. 

“Tyla holds it in pretty well, but she will attack. When he attacked her that one night Wukong said she wasn’t trying hard. There's a point where she goes from thinking things through to blind rage. She’s destroyed forests in those rages. It's hard to get her out of these rages too. Best to stay away from her when she gets into one.” Pigsy felt a hand in his. He looked up to see Tang. 

“Be careful MK...but remember, she’s a mother trying to protect her son. A female monkey with the power of the Monkey King.” Tang said. Pigsy picked up Suna. 

“Sorry, uh start the paperwork and we’ll head to the bank tomorrow to start to process. We got a family emergency.” He told the realtor. She looked shocked about what she just heard.

“Family? You have a lot of different...peoples in your family. Pig, Fox, monkey, human.” 

“We also have a wolf, and a fish guy who has a lot of cats.” Suna giggled while being put into Tang's car. Today was just going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Just in case you were thinking Macaque was going easy on Tyla...he was. The reason why will be revealed in later chapters. Next chapter, Wukong and Macaque have to endure Raya's anger...and you thought Tyla was mad.

Next time Around

Chapter 26  
No time

MK ran past the wolves house calling out for Wukong. 

“Hush kid, the babies are...kid?” Wukong noticed the urgency on his face as he jumped in place. He had to do something to keep calm. It wasn't working.

“Macaque kidnapped Tao while we were sleeping. Tyla woke up and gave chase. They flew off that way.” MK called out. Wukong ran forward grabbing MK and jumped onto the cloud. 

“This ain't good kid. How's Yomi? You said you’d bring her w…” He jumped seeing Yomi’s hand sticking out of MK’s shirt. She could sleep through anything. 

“What did Pigsy say she can go a little...crazy?” MK asked. Wukong chuckled nervously. 

“It's kind of like going feral. I've only seen her do it twice. Once at a child when she was in school, the second was on that warlord that shot Raya. Most times she loses control and destroys areas. Not a whole lot will pull them out of it. I can only hope I can...convince her again.” He sighed looking down at his feet. 

They watched a tree fly overhead and land just behind them. “Think we found them.” MK said looking on as Tyla growled, her eyes glowing, her hair bristled, and her tail poofed. Macaque was obviously injured, holding his arm. It looked lifeless by his side. 

Wukong spotted the scared infant monkey hiding behind the rocks. It would seem Macaque was hiding him. 

“Okay so who do we help?” MK asked. 

“Obviously these two parents will continue to fight. Let's go grab Tao, these two can argue the night away.” 

“Give me my son!” Tyla yelled, throwing a boulder at him. It hit right in front of Wukong. Wukong turned just in time to see Tylas hand hit him and cause him to sail into Macaque. Macaque shoved him off and glared at him. 

“You didn’t tell me your daughter had a feral side.” Macaque said. Wukong rubbed his head. 

“Yeah and you're an idiot for causing it.” He jumped avoiding a tree. 

“Tyla! It's me, it's your dad! Calm down!” Tyla’s shoes must have been forgotten back in MKs house. They were scrapped up and bleeding.

“Give me, my son!” She screamed the ground around her shaking under their feet. 

“That's new…” He jumped as the ground cracked. “Your best bet is to fly out of here Macaque.”

“But my son, she’ll kill him in this feral mood of hers.” Macaque said. 

“Far be it for you to care, Macaque. Why did you take him anyways.” MK growled using the staff to hit a boulder back toward the pile behind Tyla. 

“Oh really? I took him back.” 

“You had no right!” Macaque gasped feeling his busted arm being pulled. Tyla slammed him against the ground a few times. An imprint was made of the monkey. She got a few inches from Macaque's face. “He’s mine.” She yanked his arm hard. The fibers around his shirt began to tear. Macaque screamed loudly and they heard the pop of the bone leaving the socket.

“Give me your arms! You’ll never touch my son again!” 

“Tyla stop!” Wukong ordered, grabbing her arm pulling it away from Macaque's almost severed arm. Tyla pulled her arm back looking down at the unconscious monkey. “He didn’t try hard.” she shoved MK to the ground, and rounded the boulders Yomi saw the glowing eyes. 

“Please Tyla...Please don’t hurt us.” She could feel the hot breath of the feral monkey on her neck. 

“Tyla!” Wukong felt his heart hit his rib cage uncontrollably when he saw her over Yomi. “Please...don’t hurt…” He heard it first. 

“Mine…” her claws racked the ground. She grabbed up Tao and Yomi. “You took her from me...She’s mine!” She turned and ran into the darkened woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Time Around

Chapter 27  
Trauma

Needless to say Wukong was angry, and afraid. He knew Tyla wouldn’t hurt Yomi, intentionally. But she had gone feral and nearly killed Macaque who apparently seemed to have genuinely wanted his son back. Therein lies the problem. 

Wukong figured it would be safer to go to the wolf clan rather than flower fruit mountain. It was to far from Tyla and Yomi. 

As someone on the outside looking in Tang could see what happened, and as he watched as the young mother walked across the rope bridge A papoose on her chest and the other around Jins. Raya walked in, but her usual gentle features were hurt, and angry. It was a sight that scared him, but it was the look of a girl who learned to become a Queen. 

“You see now what you did!” She yelled above the murmurs of the people around them. “Taking Yomi from us, someone who was a constant in our lives. What did you think would happen if you gave her someone to love? Did you think she wouldn’t cling!?” She shook her head looking around at Macaque who was holding his busted and pretty much shattered arm. It was slowly healing. As an immortal it wouldn’t take too long.

“I gave her Tao because I knew she needed someone. Yomi didn’t belong to either of you.” 

“But you trusted us to look after her. You thought it would be okay for us to care for her. We loved to care for her, it made us feel special.” Raya threw her arms in the air. “Because what does the daughter of Wukong have to do to make him smile? Give us attention? See us as something more than an accident.” Oh that hurt. He visibly flinched. “I knew that I wouldn’t be able to gain your favor. I can’t pick up the staff. I had no chance being as weak as I was. So I avoided it, and just gave up. Tyla was able to pick up the staff, I wondered so much as to why she didn’t tell you, show you, it would get your attention. She told me she didn’t want to be a warrior. She wanted to be a family, she thought that caring for Yomi would be the way. You would finally see us as something more. It worked...for a little while.” Raya balled up her fist and hit Wukongs chest. It didn’t do much other than sound like she was knocking on cloth. She wasn’t strong, and she knew it. But that wasn’t the point. 

Wukong closed his eyes knowing that she wanted it to hurt, and he hated that he couldn’t feel it. 

“Raya…” 

“You didn’t see her! You didn’t see how bad it hurt her. You didn’t see her stay up nights and power through the days up to the day Macaque stabbed her through her chest. That was the first time in a week she actually closed her eyes.” The silver monkey stomped up to Macaque who flinched as she pointed to him. “And you! Leaving your son behind gave her hope!” She was angry and the electricity that flowed through her as she grabbed his hair shocked him a bit. “You took him! You took the last hope she had!” She felt someone pull her away from Macaque who honestly looked like he had enough and he was about to explode. 

“I have a right to him!” 

“You have nothing! If you want another then go throw hair in the fountain again. Go make another. Your Macaque...the best thing that will come out of it is more than likely Tyla will end up with two.” She looked up to see MK standing there. He understood there was anger, but it didn’t mean she needed to be so rough. Not with an infant strapped to her chest, she was still recovering herself. 

Raya turned back toward the bridge. Putting the last nail in the coffin. She looked up at Wukong. 

“You need to fix your family...before you lose all of us.” She looked up at Macaque. “You too.” 

“What can I do?”

“Be more gentle. What you did was pretty juvenile. Try...asking them for tea.” Jin said as he followed his mate across the bridge. 

“She likes Jasmine tea.” Pigsy said rocking his daughter in his arms. She looked incredibly scared. Someone just got finished yelling at Wukong. THE Wukong, and survived. 

Wukong however looked up at Macaque who sat on the rocks above him to get away from the angry female monkey who apparently had electrical powers that he didn’t know about.

“What now?” He asked Wukong who sighed. 

“Why do females have to be so touchy.” he whispered. “It's why I never married. Well that, and one other thing.” 

MK watched his mentor and enemy look at one another and just nod. “I have jasmine tea.” He searched in his bag and pulled out a tin. “Was going to make some this morning, but well she ran after you and I just stuffed it in my pocket and ran.” 

“It's a start.” Wukong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Time Around 

Chapter 28  
Alone

Yomi sat on a rock overlooking the large lake. They had jumped from tree to tree before they finally decided to rest near the lake they used to live by. It wasn’t too far from their fathers temple. She knew Tyla was angry at their father for taking her like he did. But she didn’t know she felt this bad about it. She turned back to look at the monkey who trailed her fingers over Taos hair. He slept soundly, and he didn’t seem to be making tiny little squeaking sobs anymore. Yomi looked up at her sister who’s eyes continued to look over the lake's surface as if something were waiting for them. You would think everything was normal if there weren’t fresh tears running down her cheeks. 

“Tyla?” She didn’t look feral anymore, after she had time to think about it, she faded back into her usual self. “Why are you so sad?” She knew that after a little while she would be allowed to go back to her father. She didn’t intend to kidnap her. She was just lonely. Yomi reached up running her fingers over her sister's cheeks. 

“I’m…” She growled as she heard the leaves crunching. 

“How do you even know where they went?” Macaque's voice reverberated over the lake's water. She was pretty sure if there was anyone along the lakes edge they could have heard him. 

“Because I know their scent.” Wukong said. 

“Ew…” The darker monkey said, looking around spotting Yomi. “Hey uh...where's Ty…” Tyla’s golden eyes and the sound of her growl was what they got in return. 

“You two should have stayed away for a bit longer. She’s still mad at you.” Yomi said, running her tiny fingers over her sister's hands as they held Tao to her. Tao had woken up and was shaking in her hands. Clinging to her, his eyes locked onto Macaques. 

“Look, what I did earlier...it uh...it was wrong. I should have come to you, but I was afraid because your hatred for me...wouldn’t let you talk to me like we were adults.” Macaque said as he cleared his throat. “I’m...I’m s...sorry.” He hated to apologize. He really did, but he didn’t really want to hurt her again. He looked at the growl turn into a snarl. 

“Why does it matter? Soon enough, you’ll take him back and Yomi will go home and father will forget me, and Raya’s gone.” She leaned back against the rocks again. “Why did you even let me? It's like dangling food in front of a hungry lion.” She shook her head looking at her father. “After you took Yomi, I tried dropping a hair in the fountain...I tried to...but nothing happened.” 

“You were created that way, there's no way to do it yourself.” He told her. 

The night air was filled with the wailing of the woman. Macaque watched her, why did his heart feel heavy. He walked forward, at least his arm was mended. He sat down and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Guh I figured this would have been easier, MK wasn’t j...your sister has electric powers! She fried my hair!” He ran his fingers through it. Yomi looked up at her father. He had picked her up and looked over her. He couldn’t smell blood, but he knew there was some bruising. 

“Raya doesn’t have any powers. She...She does flowers.” 

“Nah...she...she shocked him pretty good. Also while you were pissed you kept lobbing stones at us...without touching them, and the ground shook too.” Wukong said. She looked shocked by this. She looked around at herself realizing the stones around her weren’t there before. 

“It's odd.” Macaque cleared his throat. “So uh...what I’m trying to say is. Would you...like to go out for some tea?” Tyla looked around and then up at him. She was visibly confused. “It was your sister's mate's idea. He said tea and talked.” 

“I, why?” Tyla asked. “I already told you, I’m not into you. I’m not looking for a romantic pairing.” She pulled Tao closer, he was still shaking. 

“Oh no no, I don’t want that. I think you would do better with that Cow guys kid. That...fireball he has for a kid.” He didn’t know his name. Tyla scoffed and shook her head. “Co parenting. As I sat and thought about it, watching you over the months I realized I was missing something, something that was right in front of me. I didn’t know what a longing was till now. It's like my mind was screaming at me to go to you and see him. But whenever I did you were always around someone. You still are actually. I took him in the hopes you would follow and I could talk to you alone.” 

“So you...want to help me...raise him. But not in a romantic...way? Just...friends?” She looked him up and down before stepping toward Wukong. He knew this was uncomfortable to her. 

“Well yeah, mind you it's because I don’t know anything about children. I’d like to learn. But you would have full custody of him. I'm just...lonely.” The last word spoken as he sat down on the rock Yomi just vacated. 

Lonely, was a very familiar word to Tyla. She sighed looking down at Tao and rubbed his back. 

“What do you think? Should we give him a chance? Do you want a dad? Dads are jerks and they leave you alone.” She scoffed. “Wish I had a mom...why didn’t you ever get married!?” She asked Wukong. He looked taken aback by the question, but he felt answering truthfully would be best. 

“Because he didn’t love me in return.” He gestures to Macaque. Tyla’s jaw dropped as she turned to the monkey who looked just as amazed.


	8. Chapter 8

Next time Around

Chapter 29  
Heart to Heart

Pigsy didn’t like it, it was odd, yet there they were. In his shop having tea and noodles. But Tyla didn’t want to do this without someone nearby. MK sat at the bar next to Wukong who had the staff between them. Just in case. What was even worse...the majority of the wolf clan were watching nearby. Jin didn’t allow Raya to go inside, but the moment Tyla entered wolf territory she knew about it. 

No matter how angry Raya was the moment she came into view Tyla pointed at her and yelled for her to go lay down. The anger on Raya melted and she smiled. With a light ‘alright’ she went back to the house. It was almost like nothing happened. 

Macaque took the chopsticks and took a bite of the noodles looking sideways at Tyla who sat a single noodle in front of Tao. 

“That ain’t gonna be enough for him. He’s a growing boy.” Macaque tried to scoot his bowl toward him. Tyla stopped him. 

“He’ll get enough, but kids must eat slowly and one at a time or…” She pushed the bowl over to him and his hand went right for the bowl without realizing just how hot the broth was. He was stopped by a small reprimand. The boy looked up as Tyla pushed the bowl back to Macaque. 

“Wow...kids just dont care do they?” He asked. Tyla giggled as Tao put a bit of the noodle into his mouth and eat it very sloppily. 

“That and they wear pretty much half of it.” She giggled. “Oh and don’t give him pancakes…” She warned. “Never...ever...he’ll get so hyper he won’t sleep. Hyper baby monkey and you just sit outside and let him rung around the yard some. Make sure he doesn’t have a pool nearby. Or clothing will get wet. He can’t swim either so...keep your eyes on him.” She told him. 

“I’m not going to take him from you. I’m...just...here. I gotta learn right.” He took another bite of his noodles. 

“And get a job.” Tyla said as she put another noodle down. 

“A job!? Well what about you? How about you marry the hot head Red Son!” Macaque crossed his arms. 

“My dad and his dad are brothers. Red and I are cousins. Don’t you even look at me about MK! Dad adopted him! I don’t have any prospects.” Tyla said just as the door opened and there was a loud call and a clank. She turned at the words and turned to see a fall guy with a sword he put against the wall at the door. 

“Hey Pigsy!” Tyla narrowed her eyes and arched her brow. She realized he had a tail. He stopped and looked at her. She growled and hissed. Yet before she was able to start going after the son of the tiger man who shot Raya. “I challenge Tyla for my fathers skins.” 

Macaque didn’t even have time to say anything, a small monkey jumped from the stool and onto the man's ear scratching at his eyes and growling loudly before jumping off bounding off the wall and kicked his face. He fell backwards and held his face. 

“Ah, my eyes!” Yomi stood in front of him, her tail puffed. 

“I think someones had enough of this week's emotional roller coasters.” MK said, picking up Yomi and smoothed out her fur. Yomi jumped from his arms next to Tao who had curled up again. He reached out and took her hand. 

“Otay?” He asked looking at the blood along her cheeks. He picked up the napkin and tried to wash her face. 

“She can do that herself Tao, although I’m sure she appreciates the gesture.” 

Wukong chuckled as he looked down at the tiger boy and sighed. 

“If you can’t take on Tyla’s five year old sister you can’t possibly take on her big sister.” Wukong motioned to the door. “Get…” 

Yomi puffed out her chest and hit it a few times before calling out. Tao tried to do the same but ended up just squeaking. Macaque chose to show him how a male monkey did it. 

Outside the door across the street stood a familiar face. Boa...suddenly seen just what he should do. He needed the help of someone...with experience in the arena of children. It would seem the monkey clan was growing in numbers. He knew just how to get to Tripitaka. 

End

For now…

There will be a final battle...


End file.
